happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Poacher
The Poacher is a featured level by Katunetor. It currently has over 3.6 million plays, with a rating of 3.85 from over 2100 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. Gameplay You begin next to a black wrecked vehicle flips on its roof. The player rides past a Yellowstone Park sign, a decomposing deer corpse and into a cabin where it reveals 3 corpses hanging from the ceiling (2 of them cut in half) and Wheelchair Guy laying dead on the table with a cleaver stuck in his chest. The player can either break the Table and Chair or ride over it to get out of the cabin. One of the first obstacle the player must avoid is an axe "stuck" to a tree by knocking it off. You'll then ride down a small hill where you'll approch a wooden bridge. Be very careful crossing this bridge as it will break underneither you while riding over it. If you fall below the bridge, The Poacher will be below with a Harpoon Gun with the text "YOU ARE MINE!" and will kill you. Once you successfully pass the bridge, you will see Irresponsible Mom's son and Helicopter Man with an axe in his back, both dangling upside down on each tree. Once you pass their corpses, a loud thunder and lightening will brighten the screen with The Poacher's silhouette in the background next to a tree. You'll then enter a cave ahead and into a minecart where you'll be ridden down through the mines as The Poacher is close approaching behind a tall rock formation. As you continue down the mine, you'll nearly get hit by rolling boulders and rocks. The tracks come to a dangerous end and the minecart derails, forcing you out and down a deeper part of the cave. Once you hit the bottom, The Poacher will be chasing you in a cart with katanas mounted on the front. You'll then jump over a death pit, where The Poacher is now on top of a dead end minecart rail and throws an axe at you. Continue down onto another set of minecart rails, where The Poacher then pulls a lever and unleashed a Meteor to land on top of and/or chase the player down the rail system. If you make it down alive, you'll enter an elevator that iwll transport the player up to the top of a platform. You must jump over the wide gap and ride up the rails to victory. Trivia *There is a sequel called The Poacher 2, but it is not featured. **There's also a demo version of the level, where the cave system is not accessible. Gallery The poacher Beginning.png|The beginning. The Poacher House.png|In the raided house. The Poacher House Glitch.png|A glitch where the inside of the house doesn't show up. The Poacher Broken Bridge.png|A broken wooden bridge. The Poacher In The Pit.png|What happens if you fall in the wooden bridge. The Poacher Entering Cave.png|Entering the cave. The Poacher 1.png|Getting chased by The Poacher. poacherpit.png|Falling in the pit. ThePoacherSwitch.png|The Poacher about to pull a switch. ThePoacherElevator.png|In the elevator. ThePoacherEnd.png|At the end. ThePoacher End Screen.png|The end screen. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:2014